Hannah
Hannah was a contestant on Survivor: Australia, Survivor: All-Stars, Survivor: Evolution and Survivor: Legends. She's known for being the Fan Favorite of Australia because of her sweet personality and her caring towards the other players, finding herself in the majority the whole season and a strong contender to win the show. She lost the elimination challenge at the final five, due to her not wanting to have a evil winner. Because of her social game and her positive feedback, she is seen as one of the best players ever. In All-Stars, Hannah improved her game already by forming tight bonds with Elina and Evan. She stayed on the Queens tribe for a long time, finding an idol and being on the majority for a long time. At merge, she quickly played her idol on herself where she caused the first 0-0 vote with Luna. Because of this Hannah was seen as the biggest threat in the game. Her social game caused her being safe until she played a second idol on herself, sending her rival Casey home. At the final three, Hannah was not taken to the end because of her legendary gameplay during the season. Returning as a coach in Evolution, Hannah managed to get on top of her tribe by keeping the tribe strong and coaching them as her job. After a immunity streak, she got swapped together with fellow coaches Joel, with who she had some history, and Angela. Because of Joel still having bitter feelings towards her she became the big target. She tried to save herself by aligning with Angela but got voted out as a result, being the first coach to leave the game. In Legends, Hannah instantly formed strong bonds with majority of her tribe-mates and found herself in a good spot until the first challenge where she volunteered to do the hard part to please the team. Her poor challenge performance plus her legendary history in Survivor caused her to be the prime target for the first vote, receiving six out of seven votes, causing her to be the first boot of the season. Hannah is viewed as one of the most appreciated and favorite Survivor players of all time. She won the Ultimate Fan Favorite poll and is to date the most well-ranked player. She is also rewarded for her incredible social game, her interesting Survivor journey and her ability to always stay positive. Survivor: Australia Name: Hannah Tribe: Team C Personal Claim to Fame: Being a model for a fashion magazine. Inspiration in Life: Carpe diem. Hobbies: Travelling, helping animals and children, dancing, singing, exploring the world. Pet Peeves: Bad people, with bad meanings to the world. 3 Words to Describe You: Cheerful, Sweet, Honest. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? A lot of strawberries, chocolate and my friends to share it with. Reason for Being on Survivor: Mostly, people see me as another dumb blonde girl but I wanna show the world I'm much more than only that. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Hopefully people will like me enough to work with me and if they don't I'll just try to be a helpful hand at camp! Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Name: Hannah Tribe Designation: Queens Player she respects the most: The winner of Australia, Chloe herself! <3. Player she respects the least: Hmm, if I have to choose someone I think it's Adam. Previous Finishes: 5th. Favorite Past Moment: Winning immunity and to go to a restaurant. It was something you'll never forget. Why Did You Come Back?: To go to the end this time. I've been thinking a lot and since people wanted me back, I want to play the game as hard as I can! Voting History Survivor: Evolution Name: Hannah Tribe Designation: Družbenost What is your biggest task to do as coach: My biggest task would be to make sure one of my players is going to win the season. Ofcourse I'm here to win the game myself but if I go out, how great would it be to have one of my players to be the winner. Who do you not wanna see back: Hmm, I think it would be Joel! We were against each other in our original seasons so getting to play with him again would be so awkward. Previous Finishes: 5th & 3rd. Favorite Past Moment: Causing the 0-0 idol play move alongside with Luna. It was so amazing to do that, it never happened and at that time I felt I was a real All-Star! Why do you think you can win the title of Sole Survivor this time: I can adapt myself to new people, I'm smart and social and the fact I won the Fan Favorite award might mean a lot of fans love me? I don't know, my mind is set on coaching and once there is a swap or merge I'll fly my wings open. Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Hannah Tribe Designation: Aphrodite Player she respects the most: My favorite contestant from all time is Jakey. I love him, he's such a gentleman. Player she respects the least: I really can't stand Bethany from Mayotte. I think she was way too aggressive and shady. Previous Finishes: 5th, 3rd & 12th. Favorite Past Moment: Causing the 0-0 idol play with Luna is always gonna be my favorite moment just because I felt like I was a great player back then. I also loved the first twelve days of Evolution just because my tribe was so much fun and we all got along together so well. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: I'm a legend because I'm still seen as the most Favorite Player in history of Survivor, and I think that me playing in Australia ánd All-Stars plays a big role as well because those are pretty much the starting seasons for new watchers. I think I can win this season because I can easily adapt myself to a new group of players and I know how I have to get people on my side. As long as Joel isn't here, I must be fine ahah! Voting History Trivia *Hannah is the first person to succesfully play two idols on herself in one season. *She won the Ultimate Fan Favorite Award during the After Survivor show. *She holds the record for attending the most After Survivor parties with 7. *In every season she competed in, she competed with Joel. ** Also, in all her seasons, she casted at least one vote against Joel. *She was the first coach to be voted out in Evolution. **Ironically, her blindside was planned by a other coach and she got betrayed by another coach. * She is one of the eight four-time players, the others being Luna, Harry, Zoey, Casey, Robin, Jakey and Quinn. * Hannah is the first and only four-time player to have been eliminated first. However, she is the second four-time player to have been voted out first since Zoey got so as well but returned to the game. * Hannah is one of the nine Survivor players to have competed on a other game show, the others being Willem, Kirk-Patrick, Mikayla, Xenomania, Billy, Robin, Bella and Jakey. ** She will compete on The Amazing Race: 3 with co-Survivor player Jakey.